duality of the sister complex
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: two sides to the same story. bak and shiru chang. komui and lenalee lee. bak likes lenalee.komui doesnt approve. komui pushes bak off the bridge and lenalee makes him apologize.komuiXshiru.bakXlenalee.allenXfou.crossklaud kroXoc kandalavi


I don't own d grayman. I wish I did but sadly I don't. because if I did there would be more female main characters… in any anime ive watched, its like one girl for every three or four guys in them I mean come

Bak sat at his desk and glared at the wall. His arm was broken due to komui and his sister complex. It wasn't his fault he liked lenalee she was just so adorably cute and he couldn't resist.

Wong sighed and put his arm in a sling, ignoring his supervisors grunts of pain and annoyed looks.

"now now… what have we told you… you shouldn't just go into komui's building and try to see lenalee. That's why you keep getting hurt." Wong said and fou walked in and scoffed.

"obsessive moron… that's why you always get hurt you dang staker." She saaid rolling her eyes at the puffy cheeked annoyed look she was getting.

"you look like a little kid who didn't get something they wanted bak..its simply pitiful. Like someone just broke your toy and your parents wont get you a new one." She said and sat on his desk and handed him the white file of papers that had HQ on it.

"komui-san and two of his exorcists will be here shortly because he has to apologize for what he did to your arm because lenalee is forcing him to. You better be glad she was there when he shoved you off the bridge or else you wouldn't get anything for your pain." Fou said and bak's eyes widened.

"she is making him apologize? She must like me then!" bak said doing a victory dance around his desk happilly.

"poor stupid bak…" fou stated and bak glared at her."she is just a caring person it has nothing to do with you. Stupid bak-chan." She said and shrugged.

Bak fell forward, a pity cloud forming over his head. He poked out his lower lip and crossed his arms while sitting on the floor.

She hopped off his desk and crouched in front of him and he narrowed his eyes at her, still pouting then he turned away from her and sat in the corner nearby.

"awww bak-chan youre such a baby…grow up…" she said rolling her eyes at the angry blonde man-child. She sighed and shook her head again.

"well if you wont talk to me then I guess iwill tell lenalee that you like her and that you have been stalking her for like who knows how long. Lets see how she treats you then." Fou laughed, then bak felt the hives rise on his skin, I unwelcomed shiver of fear travelling down his spine.

He crawled over to fou's feet and looked up at her with pleading eyes."please no…. I don't wanna die…" he begged and pulled her hand with his right hand since his left arm was broken.

Fou opened one eye and peekd at the grovelling man. "ugh.. fine. Ruin my fun but…" she started and bak looked at her with fear filled eyes.

"allen-kun gets to come with them!" she said and grinned at him dangerously, daring him to say no. he sighed and looked at her.

"from what it says here he is already coming so you didn't have to ask. Just dont kill that brat." He said.

"I will try not to that is….only if you let HER meet allen kun and the others will you be let off easy."she said and bak's eyes widened.

"wh should she get to meet them though…" he pouted. Her eyes flashed dangerously."do you want lenalee as you girlfriend or not?" fou said in a scary voice that made bak pale.

"yes but…" bak started as wong left the room. " but nothing. She needs to meet her fellow exorcists. She wont leave I promise. She cant afford need our gurdian here in case anything like what happened when allen was here happens again." Fou growled and bak sighed and nodded.

"good now get downstairs they should be arriving any moment now" fou said and growled. She really hated being the barrier now. That whole incident with the akuma just made her hate it more.

Lenalee glared at komui."you are gonna apologize to poor bak. You evil evil person. You pushed him off the brigde and who knows how badly he was hurt. You are so mean to him. I wish you would stop. We were only talking. Its not like he likes me or anything. He is just a caring friend." Lenalee huffed and drug her brother onto the train behind her, allen trying not to laugh at komui's pouting face.

He was so immature at times it was incredible that the thirty year old acted that way. Bak was the same age and he was slightly more mature than komui.

She shook her head and looked at allen and smiled. "hey allen mind dragging him around for a bit I have to use the restroom."she asked.

Allen shrugged and grabbed komui by the collar as lenalee left the train room. Allen gave komui a dark look.

"ne… allen I don't like that look." Komui said nervously. Allen shoved the man into the floor and grinned darkly at him.

"stay out of this…let lenalee and bak talk. Let them be. Bak really likes her and if you ruin her chances of happiness I will ruin yours here." Allen said a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Komui stared in fear at the silver haired male. He nodded, fearing for his life. "I will stay out of it but if he touches my dearest lenalee I will kill him." Komui said then allen sneezed and kicked komui in the groin.

Komui's jaw dropped and he looked like a fish out of water, he bit his lip and mewled in pain, holding his crotch.

Allen smirked darkly at him. "oh im sorry it was an accident. What were you saying komui?" allen asked rubbing his nose, grinning maliciously at komui.

"you little monster…" komui whimpered and allen sneezed again and kicked him again and komui fell over with tears in his eyes.

"hmm? What was that?" he asked rubbing a finger beneath his nose once more. Komui bit his lip from the floor and looked up allen.

"I didn't say anything. Please don't kick me again." He squeaked from his place on the floor. Allen looked at him evilly.

"that's what I thought." He said smirking as lenalee walked back in. se eyed heer older brother who was on the floor writhing in pain and sighed.

"I do not wish to know what happened here, I just know it had something to do with something komui said. And that's all I wanna hear about it until we get to the asian branch." She sighed shaking her head.

She looked at allen and smiled. "so allen whats it like there?" she asked and allen smiled at her. "its like my second home. Everyone is is hilarious at times, but when you get him and fou in the same room bak is almost as bad as komui in the immaturity area. Loufa is nice. Shifu and reikei are cool too. They want to become our science nerds like komui. Trust me its really cool there. I cant even put how awesome it is into words." Allen said smiling at her.-

Reever walked into komui's office and sighed. Where did he go now? He was just here a few minutes ago. Reever looked behind komui's desk and saw a projecter in his seat.

He pushed the button on it and a hologram of komui popped up and he grit his teeth. Komui had vanished again.

He walked out and looked for komui for about an hour before he saw krory and his finder girlfriend ,mari, bookman,lavi, miranda, klaud, sokaro, tiedoll, cross, and kanda in the cafeteria eating. "hey have any of you seen allen, lenalee, or komui?" reever asked running a hand through his hair stressed out.

Lavi grinned up at reever."im guessing you havent heard then…rumor is komui is going to meet up with a new lady exorcist." Lavi said grinning. Bookman hit him over the head and he pouted.

"no..he pushed bak-san off the broken bridge and now lenalee-chan s making him apologize. There just happens to be a female exorcist there. I doubt that she will return with them because bak and fou need help with the akuma problem in the area." Cross sighed and some of the others looked at him.

One questiion was irking them."then whay did allen go?" lavi asked and klaud chuckled, she looked t them and winked.

"isnt it obvious? There's a girl he likes there. Why else would he jump at the chance to go there?" she said smiling.

Lavi grinned. "im gonna bug him about this once he gets back." Lavi laughed. "just leave the moyashi alone usagi. Or else you will be punished severely." Kanda whispered into lavi's ear and lavi blushed, a shiver running down his spine.

"alright yuu-kun" he muttered pouting. Everyone around them sighed. They never actually thought that the two would get together but hey if it happens it happens. Nobody expected cross and klaud, miranda and mari, kanda and lavi, or krory and ella the finder to get together.

No one knows who will get together now. The ones who are least likely to get anywhere are sokaro, bookman, tiedoll, and komui. They are either too old, too imature, or just all out weird.

Reever has a girlfriend she works over there in the asian branch too. She was head of the science division in the asian branch.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. No wonder lenalee decided that it was a good time to get out of her for a bit.

"alright I guess I will just pile up all his wok for him. He will just do it whenhe gets back from the apology trip." Reever sighed.

"hey reever is elisa gonna be coming here anytime soon?" klaud asked. Reever sighed."I dunno. I was hoping she would but I don't think so. Well ill see you all later ok."he said and walked back to komui's office to stack up paperwork.

Back in the cafeteria…

Lavi grinned."ok who thinks allen lenalee and komui will still be single by the time they ge back?" lavi asked, grinning.

"im in on that. My idiot pupil is too ugly. He will never get a girlfriend. I will put a hundred on that."cross grinned and took the cash from cross, and the others.

Klaud, mari, krory, miranda, and ella handed lavi fifty dollars each."unlike those nonbelievers I think they will find someone who loves them for their ummmm… odd quirks. That's just what makes them, them." Klaud said glaring at cross,sokaro, tiedoll,lavi, kanda, and bookman.

"its elementary klaud…guys care about looks. They are all morons, except krory-kun, when it comes to love." Ella said smiling, tucking a short patch of blond hair behind her ear.

"don't we all know that's the truth don't we ella?krory has got to be the sweetest guy here other than mari-kun we got the better end of the deal." Miranda laughed looking at klaud who blushed. "of couse. I wanna meet the woman who falls for komui…I will have to pat her on the back and tell the chick good will need it" klaud laughed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Cross just scoffed. Klaud looked at him with a evil look."I could leave you just as fast as I got with you so don't even act all high and mighty uke-san."she hissed and cross looked distraught.

Everyone looked at the pair in shock."cross is on bottom...? alright lavi pay up I told you so." Sokaro said and lavi's jaw dropped.

He handed over about two hundred dollars to sokaro who grinned. Cross glared at the two. "you made a bet out of that? You two are sick and sokaro how dare you say Id be uke in any just wrong." Cross growled.

Sokaro grinned."the only thing different about this relationship is that youd do anything to keep her. Unlike the thousands of other girls." He laughed.

With komui lenalee, allen and bak…..

Lenalee glared at komui, he was sitting in the floor facing away from bak. Bak sat behind komui glaring the opposite direction. "I can already tell we are gonna have problems here arent we?" allen sighed and stood infront of komui.

He crouched down and komui looked at him in fear. "im sorry bak! Please forgive me for pushing you off that bridge!" he said and sheilded himself.

Bak turned around and they stood up."apology accepted"bak said holding out his right hand for komui to shake. They shook hands and komui turned around to look at allen. Bak saw the demonic aura around allen begin to fade away.

He smirked and lenalee walked over to him, she smiled at him and he felt the hives rise on his face and he fell over.

"! are you alright ?" she asked kneeling beside him and lifting his upper body up. "I-Im fine. I just break out in hives when I get excited or nervous. I promise I will be ok."

She frowned and took the washcloth wong handed her. She placed it against his forehead and he smiled, much to komui's dismay.

A woman who looked like lala walked in wearing a lab coat. Her hair platnum blonde hairin a low ponytail hanging over one shoulder, her peircing blue eyes widened seeing komui.

"you must be komui. Reever has told me so much about you. Im elisa, his girlfriend." She said smiling."im head of the science department nice to finally meet you."

"komui lee. Head of the black order science department And chief." He said and she nodded. "bak-sama, intstead of getting chummy with lenalee-san would you like to help me with fou and your sister. Please… they destroyed the training area again." She sighed.

They made their way to the training area where fou and allen used to train when they saw them. Fou was held down by a woman wearing an exorcist coat similar to allen's but hers had gold instead of silver wore black skin tight pants and a black halter top on under the coat. She had on high heeled boots that zipped up on the side.

Fou grinned and kicked her off. She did a backflip and landed a few yards away. She ginned, her long dark violet ponytail whipped around her when she landed. Her cobalt eyes flashing darkly.

Fou stood up and ran at her and her arms turned into the blades. The violet haired girl jumped up and did a front flip dodging fou's blades.

Fou went under her anddid a mid air backflip trying to hit her but she still missed because the other girl had spunn off to the side dodging her blade.

"that's my sister shiru. she isnt even using her innocence yet." Bak said and komui's eyes widened. "she's amazing…" he murmered, still upset that lenalee was still helping bak out.

"what type of innocence does she have?" komui asked. Bak glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. " if you look closely itll be really obvious" he said and komui looked at the dark violet haired woman.

Shiru shed her coat and her alabaster skin showed, she had black crosses on her upper arms and on the bottom of her wrists.

"innocence Activate." She said and metal claws covered her fingers on both hands. The were extremely sharp and about seven or eight inches long.

The claws then glinted in the light. She smirked and ran at fou who tried her hardest to dodge the woman's attacks.

Shiru swiped at fou and blades of light shot from her clawed fingertips and hit fou sending her flying backwards.

Fou landed and ran at shiru and shiru's claws came together and the points touched fou's forehead. Fou's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Shiru pulled her hand back and her innocence retreated into her crosses. Fou turned her arms back to normal and then they looked around.

They laughed at the mess they had made. "aniki!" shiru said stopping her laughter. Fou jumped on her back and shiru carried her over to the group.

"my name is shiru. This is fou." Shiru said and smiled at allen lenalee and komui. Her eyes narrowed when she saw lenalee then she snapped her fingers.

"you are that mmmhphmph" shiru started but bak covered her mouth. She glared at him and he glared back at her.

"allen.." fou said and allen smiled at her. She glomped him and he blushed. "you idiot."she scoffed crossing her arms, her eyes closed defiantly.

"don't think anything of just been a while is all." She said defiantly. Allen smirked and walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"you baka…you missed m and you know it. I wasn't even supposed to be here… I jumped at the chance to come back." Allen whispered into her ear and she blushed, her eyes wide.

Bak coughed and allen turned to him and scratched the back of his neck smiling. "heheh sorry bak-chan I couldn't resist. Besides if you knew what I had done for you you would be thanking me."allen said glancing at komui who huffed.

Bak smiled and silently thanked nodded and him and fou walked out of the room and into the cafeteria.

Bak broke out in another fit of hives and lenalee helped wong get him to his room. Komui, shiru and elisa were left behind.

Elisa tapped her earring and it flashed."lou fa. Shifu. Reikei. Get some people down here to clean the general's mess." She said and walked out.

"would you like to get something to eat? Im hungry komui-san" shiru said and komui nodded. She walked out, her long waist length ponytail whipping behind her as she walked.

With lavi, cross, klaud, kanda and krory….

Lavi froze where he stood a cold sweat rolling down his forehead. "whats wrong lavi?"klaud asked. He shivered and turned to them.

"someone just lost a bet…I already know it."he said and klaud blinked. She turned to cross and stuck out her tongue.

He rolled his eyes then he froze as he saw tiedoll walk in with a brown haired woman with chocolate eyes.

"this is shizune. Now who said I didn't have a girlfriend?" tiedoll growled. Cross, sokaro, and the others all handed one hundred dollars a piece to klaud.

"woman's intuition. Didn't I tell you I would always be right? " she laughed. "im klaud. Whats your name?" she asked the brown haired woman.

"shizune. Nice to meet you all." She said smiling. Cross huffed and walked off to his room and began to pout. He was gonna make allen get his money back later.

Two weeks later…

Fou and allen ran down the hallway of the HQ. bak and lenalee were running after them and komui and shiru ducked into a nearby room.

Bak and lenalee tried to open the door but they had locked it."komui shiru let us in! cross is gonna kill us!" lenalee yelled and the door opened and they were pulled in.

Fou screamed and the sound of metal meeting metal resounded through the hall, along with gunshots."you brats made me lose over four hundred dollars! Now who's gonna pay me back!" cross yelled.

Klaud hit him over the head and he fell to the floor."you are in so much trouble…its not even funny. Get to your room now."she snapped and he sulked off to his room.

Shiru walked out and klaud smiled."nice to see a new face around here." She said. Shiru grinned. "im not just a new face. Im the new general. Hevlaska said so. She said allen might end up a general too."shiru said smiling.

Komui grabbed her hand and she smiled at him. Klaud smiled at this. She patted the girl on the back and laughed."good luck. Youre gonna need it dealing with mr. sister complex there." She laughed and shiru smiled.

"that problem factor should be fixed now since I am bak's little sister. If anything happens I will hit them both and call it a done deal." Shiru said and komui frowned.

"I don't wanna let her date 's my baby sister…"he whined and she activated her innocence and she threatened to claw him and he puffed out his cheeks and klaud laughed.

She looked at shiru's innocence and her eyes widened. "what innocence is that?" she asked. Shiru smiled. "it's a dual equip crystal innocence." She said and klaud's eyes widened.

She snapped her fingers and the claws fell off her fingers and morphed into a scythe(it looks lik yomi's from black rock shooter.) she smirked and spun it once then it melted into a sphere of light then absorbed back into the crosses on her wrists.

Bak and lenalee smiled. Bak kissed lenalee and shiru frowned when komui tried to choke hit him over the head and he pouted.

"if we are going to be dating you have to let my brother be happy I will dump you on the curb. Fou and allen are happy together so why cant you let them be happy." Shiru asked then komui's jaw dropped.

She turned away from him and feigned crying he reached up to her and she sniffled. He stood up and hugged her. "sorry shiru. I will let them be." He said and she turned to him and smiled.

"good."she said and patted him on the cheek. She backed up a bit and komui placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Her eyes went wide and bak's jaw dropped.

"my shiru!" bak yelled and lenalee hit him over the head. "bak…komui put his sister complex issues aside for us and you will too or as shiru said to my brother. Youll be dumped on the curb." Lenalee said and bak had a kicked puppy look on his face.

"sorry…" bak said and they laughed. Allen and fou walked in and elisa walked in too."about time. I was getting tired of bak and his sister complex." She sighed.

Reever walked by and walked backwards to the doorway."elisa?" he asked and she turned around."reever. hey I didn't notice you walk by." She said. "is the whole sister complex roblem done?"he asked.

"oh yes I believe so. Done on both sides."she sighed and reever nodded, "about time something was done about it.." he said.


End file.
